The Internet provides unprecedented access to an ever-increasing number of potential customers ranging from businesses to individuals. For example, Internet-gaming such as casino-type games and computer games have skyrocketed to a multi-billion dollar industry, thereby providing a form of leisure activity for millions of users while also providing a boon to companies involved in such an industry by providing access to new sources of advertising revenue.
Money expended for online advertising for fixed as well as portable wireless device (e.g., portable computers) in the United States alone, is in the billions of dollars per year, and continues to increase with no end in sight. Additionally, rapid advances in cellular networks and related products have followed suit making cell phones and cell-capable devices just as pervasive as IP-based devices, if not more pervasive than such computing devices, providing access to yet even more people and sources of advertising revenue.
A more effective solution for reaching a greater number of individuals is by communicating “one-on-one” with each potential customer and targeting each individual based on his or her preferences, tastes, buying habits, wants, needs, and so on, to offer the most effect means for making a sale. Accordingly, the Internet, cellular networks, and their myriad of websites and millions of users provide a convenient and more effective mechanism for presenting advertisements in a one-on-one fashion.
Portable wireless devices such as cellular telephones and portable computing devices provide mechanisms for reaching millions of potential customers. However, portable devices such as cell phones are designed with a compromise in battery power and computing power. Thus, the computing capabilities of cell phones, for example, are more limited than desktop computers, where battery power is not an issue. Additionally, portable devices may be disconnected from wireless or wired communications (or untethered) for variable periods of time. At times, the devices may be able to communicate at low bandwidth, or may not have access to the resources of a private corporate network. Accordingly, it is desirable to find new data management mechanisms (e.g., affiliated with memory management) for use in portable wireless devices that facilitate approaching the user experience normally associated with desktop systems for accessing, processing, interacting and presenting information.